Too Little, Too Late
by atruwriter
Summary: When Ron returns from tour with the Chudley Cannons, he thinks to look up Hermione for a try at a relationship... Unfortunately for him, she's already found the right man for her and he's not about to let Ron have a second chance. :SB/HG:


**Title**: Too Little, Too Late**  
>Category<strong>: Harry Potter**  
>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Humor/Romance  
><strong>Relationship<strong>: Sirius/Hermione, Ron  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,124  
><strong>Summary<strong>: When Ron returns from tour with the Chudley Cannons, he thinks to look up Hermione for a try at a relationship... Unfortunately for him, she's already found the right man for her and he's not about to let Ron have a second chance.

_**Too Little, Too Late**_  
>-OneShot-<p>

Hermione Granger wasn't sure who should be more embarrassed; her or him. Him, because he was fumbling for the right words, tripping over his tongue and waving his hands all over the place. Her, because she already knew this was going to end very badly. He had a triumphant smile on his face when he finally finished speaking, as if she'd already said yes and they were halfway to marriage and seven children, just like his own parents. Much as she loved Molly and Arthur, she wasn't running in any direction she felt emulated them.

"So… Friday then? Dinner and drinks…" His lips curled suggestively. "Maybe a little nightcap after." It wasn't a question, but a declaration.

Her body shuddered with disgust. She hoped he didn't see because, really, he was her friend and she didn't want to offend him. But the idea of his large, freckled hands anywhere on her body felt something akin to incest and her throat tightened at the revolting thought.

"Listen, Ron, I…" She didn't want to beat around the bush, but how did one say no to a person that everyone had long-ago decided was their soul mate?

"She can't," came a loud growl of a voice to her left. Swaggering forward, smirk ever-present, he continued with, "She's busy that night..." He grinned. "And the next..." Nodding, he said with certainy, "And every other night after that."

With a frown, Ron looked back to her. "And when _aren't _you busy then?"

Biting her lip, Hermione's gaze swept back and forth between the two. This was just a wand flick away from being a very terrible fight. "I—"

"Never. She's busy every single night from now until death does us part."

Ron's brow furrowed.

Without further ado, her hand was lifted and shoved into Ron's face, showing off the white-gold band that encircled her left ring-finger, right above the black diamond engagement ring she held in such high regard she couldn't bear to take it off. But even its familiar shine couldn't better her mood at the circumstances she found herself center in. She scowled; this wasn't how she'd planned to let him down. She glared at the man smugly holding her arm aloft and swiftly tore her wrist from his grip, promising he wouldn't be let so easily off from this intrusion and overt pissing contest.

He didn't mind in the least, instead wrapping an arm around her waist and rocking back on the heels of his feet. "All cleared up then, are we," he said simply, as if that was all there was to it.

"What— The— _Hell!_" Ron bellowed. "Explain!"

Not appreciating his tone, nor the way she'd just been ignored and treated by _both _of the men in attendance, she stuffed her hands on her waist and lifted her chin. "Firstly, I'd like to point out that I had this completely under control," she huffed to her husband pointedly, who lifted a shoulder and half-grinned. "And secondly, I'd like to remind you, _Ronald_, that I wrote you _months ago_ to say that I was in a relationship and that it was progressing quickly."

"Bloody 'ell, 'ermione! Your letters are three feet long, I can't read all that when I'm on tour!"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed loudly. "Un-be-lievable. You come here, expecting me to _date_ you and you don't even have the decency or courtesy to pay attention to my life even when you're _away _from it!" Shaking her head, she waved her hands. "We haven't had anything between us in _years_ and as far as I knew you were dating Daphne Greengrass!"

Her husband cleared his throat.

Glaring at him from the corner of her eyes, she pursed her lips. "Regardless of who you are or aren't dating, my relationship has quite obviously been flourishing... And just because you've suddenly pulled your head from your arse doesn't mean that I'm willing to walk away from a man who makes me _happy!_" She chose to ignore the growing smile on her husband's face because she was still angry at him over his behavior, but she wasn't about to let Ron think that their current differences were proof of any problems between them. "I'm _married_, Ron, and I've never been more content, nor do I think I _could _be with anybody else..." She stared at him beseechingly. "Now I hope you understand... This isn't about _you_, or _us_, this... This is about _me_ and my _marriage_... I hope that given our long friendship, you might see past the foolishness a relationship between you and I would have been and see clearly what this means!"

"You can't honestly think I believe this…" Ron motioned between them, his expression flabbergasted. "He's too _old _for you, not to mention he's likely slipping around behind your back! He hasn't been the most monogamous of fellows!" He frowned, shaking his head. "Look, if you were really so uncomfortable with my new-found fame, you could'a just said something…"

Hermione's expression hardened drastically. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," she hissed, fingers itching to reach for her wand, "I can't _believe _you just said that… Not only did you offend me, but you offended my husband, my relationship, and my intelligence, all in one ridiculous rant!"

Ron sputtered unintelligibly, obviously not quite sure how to respond.

Pinching the furrow of her brows, she sighed. "I can't deal with this right now. When you've come to your senses I'm sure Harry can tell you my new address." With that, she turned quickly on her heel to leave.

Not following just yet, her husband stood staring at the flummoxed Weasley before him.

"What?" Ron growled.

"Just wondering…" He looked him up and down rather appraisingly. "Was it too many bludgers to the head that 'caused the damage?" He quirked a brow. "'Cause I hafta say… Once I got her, I wasn't willing to let her go."

Scowling, Ron shook his head. "Yeah, rub it in a little more…"

He grinned. "No need… See, I'm going home with the witch, while you're just wishing you had." With a wink, he turned to follow after his wife, who stood impatiently near a bookstore, her foot tapping with a menacingly precise beat. Skipping forward merrily, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into his arms, ignoring as she shrieked, telling him to put her down _this instant!_ Moments later, her joyous laughter rang out as he hauled her up against him bridal-style, refusing to place her back on her feet and instead burying his face in her neck and promising things that made her skin a bright red while her fingers affectionately ran through his dark hair.

Ron grumbled to himself sourly. "Bloody Sirius Black… Lucky bastard…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know I haven't been around much. I can't promise I'll be sticking around long. I have this on my computer though, beta'd it myself, and figured I might as well put it up. Perhaps with the final installment of the movies coming out soon, I'll find my muse once more. I apologize to all of you waiting for an update on anything else. I am _trying _to write; it's just not forthcoming. I hope you enjoyed this; short as it was. Thank you all for your love and support and I truly am sorry for the long wait and lack of updates.

**Much Love**,  
>*Amanda*<br>~_atruwriter~_


End file.
